


Mi hai chiamato Mimì. Due volte.

by nebulosadiorione



Category: Il giovane Montalbano | The Young Montalbano (TV 2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulosadiorione/pseuds/nebulosadiorione
Summary: Alla fine, quel fìtuso s’era fatto sparare.[...]“Ca poi Mimì, sarà una cosa da nenti” gli aveva ribadito, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla e stringendo un po’ più forte mentre si salutavano sulla porta del suo ufficio.Cornuto.
Relationships: Domenico "Mimì" Augello/Salvo Montalbano
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	1. Ospedale

**Author's Note:**

> L’ispirazione di questa storia si deve a “Il cane di terracotta”, quando il povero Gegè passa a miglior vita mentre Montalbano viene colpito e il primo a soccorrerlo è proprio Mimì Augello, che arriva da lui in pigiama e passa con lui in ospedale tutta la notte.  
> Sono partita da questo episodio riadattandolo a Il giovane Montalbano, facendo finta che questa sia la prima volta che Salvo rimane coinvolto in un conflitto a fuoco e Mimì non la prende proprio bene.  
> Il titolo è tratto dalle battute finali della 1x03, ma qui assumeranno anche un altro significato.
> 
> Spero ne sia uscito fuori qualcosa di carino, questa è la prima parte, seguirà nei prossimi giorni la seconda che sto finendo di scrivere.  
> Con questo entro in punta di piedi in questo meraviglioso fandom! Preparatevi ad essere ammorbati da altro di mio, ca ‘sti due non nèsciri dalla capa.  
> Ps. Per il siciliano ho fatto del mio meglio. Maestro Camilleri, perdonami.

Alla fine, quel fìtuso s’era fatto sparare.

Mimì Augello stava poggiato alla macchinetta del caffè nel corridoio dell’ospedale deserto a quell’ora di notte, un braccio sulla fronte e l’altro teso ad aspettare che uscisse il caffè schifoso.

La giacca elegante dell’abito era buttata distrattamente sulle spalle e cozzava col pigiama dell’ospedale che gli avevano dato per cambiarsi, visto che il suo, di pigiama, quello con cui si era buttato fuori casa un paio di ore prima, era completamente sporco di sangue.

Quando era stato avvisato della sparatoria da Catarella, non ci aveva messo assai a capire ca in quella sparatoria stava di mezzo Salvo, perché solo a lui aveva detto di quell’incontro e lo stronzo ovviamente gli aveva ordinato di non andare con lui. Si erano pure sciarrati per quello, ma davanti all’ordine diretto e la faccia seria del suo superiore, non aveva potuto che starsene ammucciato.

“Ca poi Mimì, sarà una cosa da nenti” gli aveva ribadito, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla e stringendo un po’ più forte mentre si salutavano sulla porta del suo ufficio.

Cornuto.

Un bip lo avvisò che quello schifìo di caffè era pronto, lo afferrò e ritornò adagio verso la càmmara del commissario, salutando con un cenno di capo i due agenti che aveva messo di guardia all’ingresso.

Aveva avvisato solo il questore di tutto quel bordello ed era stato anche lui a suggerirgli di non chiamare nessun altro fino al giorno appresso, quando sarebbe andato a trovare il commissario di persona.

“Tanto ora deve solo riprendersi, lo stronzo. Che spavento, Mimì”, e aveva chiuso. Era la prima volta che il questore lo chiamava Mimì, dopo quasi due anni che era diventato il vicecommisario di Vìgata. Se non ci fosse stata tutta quella situazione, avrebbe sicuramente gongolato davanti a Salvo per quel riconoscimento traverso di fiducia.

C’era n’altra persona che avrebbe dovuto chiamare.

Livia. Ma Mimì fece finta di scurdarsene, per non farla preoccupare, tanto era lontana che poteva fare?

Nella càmmara accanto a quella del commissario, mentre ci passava davanti, vide il primario controllare un paziente sul letto. Si scambiarono un’occhiata e Mimì distolse lo sguardo, imbarazzato.

Non era solito dire parolacce Mimì Augello, ma quel pomeriggio si era lasciato andare ad una performace che solo a pìnsarci si vergognava come un pupo.

I dottori non lo volevano far trasire nella cammara sua dopo aver rimosso il proiettile che era stato un tanticchia vicino a perforarli lo stomaco e il vicecommissario dovette ricorrere a quel poco di lucidità che gli rimaneva per non alzare le mani sul primario.

Quello alla fine, aveva ceduto, allontanandosi nel corridoio e girandosi a guardarlo scantato.

_Che mi fai combinare, dannato Salvo Montalbano._

La stanza era nella penombra.

Addrumato c’era solo un lume accanto al letto occupato dal commissario. Ancora una volta, Mimì deglutì taliandolo. Era bianco come una pezza.

Le immagini di qualche ora prima ritornarono alla mente tutte na volta. Si passò una mano tra i capelli e poi sugli occhi, respirando forte.

Gettò il bicchiere di plastica nel cestino ca era ancora mezzo chinu e si assittò di nuovo sulla sedia dura accanto a Salvo.

I fili stavano tutti attaccati sul petto, la flebo gocciolava silenziosa, mentre dal lenzuolo s’intravedeva la fasciatura che gli avevano fatto dopo l’operazione.

“Dottor Augello, se fosse arrivato anche solo dieci minuti più tardi…” aveva cominciato a dirgli il primario, ma Mimì l’aveva interrotto alzando una mano.

Non ci voleva manco pìnsare.

L’aveva trovato buttato a terra vicino alla macchina, la pistola ancora tra le dita e una pozza di sangue enorme sotto di lui.

Aveva gridato il nome del commissario con tutta l’aria che aveva rintra ai polmoni e se l’era stretto addosso forte, pregando che l’ambulanza che aveva già chiamato prima di arrivare bruciasse l’acceleratore.

“E no fìtuso ca non sei altro, non puoi fare na cosa così” continuava a ripetere mentre se lo cullava, i ricci di Salvo sulla sua faccia.

E poi Salvo aveva detto una parola. Quasi non la sentiva, tanto forte era il martellare del cuore nelle orecchie e la paura che stava provando. Ma l’altro l’aveva ripetuta, con un filo di voce. Mimì l’aveva allontanato quel poco da taliarlo in faccia. “Salvo?” aveva mormorato.

“Mimì”.

Era il suo nome. Salvo aveva ripetuto il suo nome due volte, gli occhi chiusi e le labbra ca manco parevano muoversi.

A Mimì Augello gli si inumidirono improvvisamente gli occhi. Menomale che non poteva vederlo in quel momento, l’avrebbe babbiato senza sosta. Se lo strinse chiù forte al petto, pregando per quell’ambulanza che per fortuna arrivò pochi minuti dopo.

Senza pìnsarci, aveva preso la mano abbandonata sulle lenzuola tra le sue.

Non pareva a svegliarsi, l’anestesia doveva essere stata bella forte. Mimì cominciò ad accarezzargli le nocche sovrapìnsero.

Tutto quel casino che era successo gli aveva solo dato l’ennesima dimostrazione che era fottuto. Era bello che fottuto Mimì Augello, perché si era preso ‘na bella sbandata per il suo commissario e vederlo lì bianco catafero gliel’aveva solo sbattuto in faccia più forte.

Non era così stupido da continuare a negarlo. Le aveva avute sì le sue _cose_ con masculi all’Accademia, ma cose da nenti, ca la matina dopo già si era scordato.

Ma con Salvo era stato diverso da subito, anche se quel cornuto, all’inizio, manco Mimì lo chiamava e lo babbiava un giorno sì e l’altro pure.

Sapeva che la cosa giusta da fare era andare dritto dal questore e chiedere un trasferimento. Lo sapeva eccome e quando a volte tornava a casa la sera e sentiva la gola stritta, magari dopo una sera d’appostamento solo con lui, si diceva che l’avrebbe fatto il giorno appresso.

Ma poi non lo faceva mai. Magari Salvo il giorno appresso lo chiamava dal suo ufficio urlando “Mimì!” e lui correva, trovandolo a taliarlo da dietro la scrivania con un sorriso storto. E magari gli diceva di andare al bar di fronte a prendere un caffè, uno dei loro caffè della pace come avevano continuato a chiamarli.

Era veramente fottuto, Mimì Augello.

Salvo si svegliò, ma non aveva ancora aperto gli occhi. Si sentiva strano, sentiva pizzicare al braccio e sulla pancia e aveva un sapore fìtuso in bocca, pareva metallo.

Si prese qualche minuto buono per ricordare che era successo: l’imboscata, gli spari, i vetri rotti della macchina, lo sparo che aveva centrato il delinquente e poi il dolore acuto che l’aveva stutato.

Pareva di ricordarsi pure di altro, un odore che canùsciva bene ormai, qualcuno che gridava il nome suo e lo stringeva… ma nenti, sicuramente il cervello dopo lo sparo si era catafottuto.

Accuminzò a muovere le dita dei piedi che per fortuna gli risposero.

_Forse non dovrò stare il resto della vita senza nuotare a mare._

Poi mosse tanticchia le braccia e fu allora ca sentì qualcosa che gli bloccava la mano sinistra. Un peso, na cosa calda e morbida.

Aprì gli occhi piano, quasi scantato da cosa avrebbe visto. Tubi e tubicini non gli erano mai piaciuti.

La stanza era quasi buia, la tapparella era alzata solo due dita ma fori pareva essere ancora notte. La luce veniva da un lume sul comodino rimasto acceso.

Grazie al lume che vide il suo vicecommissario durmiri con la testa sulla mano sua. E menomale che era ancora addormentato, che dalla sorpresa chissà che espressione aveva potuto fare.

Mimì Augello, l’impeccabile Mimì Augello che dormiva con nu pigiama terribile e i capelli tutti incasinati su una seggia dura.

E la mano sua sotto la faccia.

Salvo sorrise. Gli veniva proprio da ridere ma gli faceva tutto troppo male anche solo per provarci. Mosse un poco le dita, una imitazione di carezza. La guancia di Mimì era tanticchia ruvida, forse non si rasava da qualche jiornu.

Non l’avrebbe mai detto ad alta voce, ma a Salvo mica dispiaceva quando stava accussì, con poco di barba e quel dannato baffo ca lo faceva dannare.

Qualche mesata prima, Mimì stava scontando forzatamente le ferie che aveva accumulato(“Io non ho bisogno di ferie, Salvù!” “Chesso è perché non travagghi mai!”) ed era passato a salutarli prima di partire qualche giorno: s’era appresentato al commissariato in veste vacanziera, con una camicia floreale mezza sbottonata e la barba più longa.

A Salvo era andata la saliva di traverso e l’aveva trattato peggio del solito per levarselo dai cabbasìsi e non fare minchiate.

Cornuto.

Dopo aver mosso le dita ancora una picca, cominciò a sfilarle da sotto la guancia a malincuore, ma gli si stava addormentando tutto il braccio e già non stava messo proprio bene.

L’altro alzò la testa di scatto, manco l’avesse punto un insettu. Si taliò qualche secondo intorno, sicuramente non cumprènnendo dove stava e poi puntò gli occhi su di lui.

Si taliarono in silenzio. Dopo qualche secondo, Salvo lo sentì sospirare pesantemente e lui abbassò lo sguardo.

“Mi dispiace” provò a dirgli, ma uscì solo un verso sfocato.

“Pure in queste condizioni provi a parlare a vanvera” gli mormorò Mimì.

Montalbano alzò gli occhi al cielo.

“Rispondi solo con la testa. Devo chiamare il dottore?” gli chiese, lo sguardo improvvisamente più lucido.

L’altro scosse la testa.

“Non ti chiedo come stai, perché immagino”.

Salvo alzò di nuovo gli occhi al cielo.

Mimì sbuffò. “Poco a fare il magnifico Salvo, hai rischiato grosso e m’hai fatto prendere uno scanto che…” la voce gli si spezzò tradendolo, tanto che pure Montalbano alzò gli occhi verso di lui sorpreso.

Mimì si alzò in piedi e gli diede le spalle, mettendo le mani sui fianchi. Lo vide di schiena passarsi una mano tra i capelli.

“Tu proprio non ti rendi conto di come minchia mi sono sentito, sei andato da solo là e io stavo a casa a dormìri e tu tanticchia ti facevi ammazzare” glielo disse così, senza manco alzare la voce, forse complice il posto dove stavano, o forse proprio perché Mimì era accussì.

Salvo non l’aveva mai visto così, in due anni che travagghiavano insieme. Pareva che fosse Mimì ad aver bisogno di aiuto, non lui che stava allettato.

Non potendo parlare, gli fece segno di avvicinarsi.

Mimì sbuffò la seconda volta, ma torno ad assittarsi. “Vaffanculo, Salvo” gli disse e Salvo nonostante tutto fece un mezzo sorriso.

Complice lo stordimento – almeno così si giustificò a se stesso -, indicò a Mimì la mano. “Che c’è? Ti serve qualcosa?” domandò subito allarmandosi, Salvo rise tanticchia. Gliela prese e se la portò alla bocca. Il contatto con le labbra durò una frazione di secondo, solo il tempo per Salvo di sentire il caldo della pelle e per Mimì, che lo guardava senza fiatare, quanto erano morbide e ruvide le sue labbra.

Richiuse gli occhi e se lo tirò più vicino.

Mimì, la bocca completamente prosciugata di saliva e il cervello di pìnseri, si sfilò le scarpe e si sedette sul letto. Salvo aprì un occhio e si spostò tanticchia di lato. Mimì sorrise, quel sorriso che si allargava agli occhi.

Nenti disse, mentre saliva e si sistemava fianco a fianco col commissario.

La matina presto, manco le 8 erano, Fazio, Catarella e Paternò si erano precipitati all’ospedale. La notizia alla fine era arrivata alle orecchie di Fazio e fu proprio lui ad aprire la porta della càmmara del commissario chiano chiano, per paura di ruspigghiarlo.

Quando il brigadiere vide che Montalbano dormiva beato e accanto a lui stava Mimì, addormisciuto beato pure chesso, disse a Paternò che sarebbero ripassati chiù tardi e se la richiuse alle spalle con discrezione.


	2. Convalescenza

“Salvo, non la puoi mangiare la pasta 'ncasciata! Come minchia te lo devo dire?”

“Ahh Mimì! Non rompere i cabbasisi e pìnsa a travagghiare va, ca ora sei tu il commissario” e gli chiuse il telefono in faccia.

Aveva appena poggiato il ricevitore che Salvo Montalbano sorrise, immaginando la faccia del suo vice in quel momento, seduto sulla _sua_ poltrona nel _suo_ ufficio, visto che a lui e solo a lui vista la situazione l’aveva permesso.

Montalbano era stato dimesso da un paio di giorni dall’ospedale. Dopo essere stato ricoverato per tre giorni, stava dando il tormento a tutti quanti e alla fine il primario si vide persuaso a firmargli le dimissioni, previa promessa di continuare con la dieta stabilita e senza fare sforzo alcuno.

Insomma, _nu purgatorio_ come l’aveva chiamato Salvo non appena messo piede in casa sua a Marinella, facendo alzare gli occhi al cielo a Mimì e magari a Livia che l’avevano accompagnato a casa – Mimì si era defilato il secondo dopo ca lui aveva messo piede dintra la casa.

Niente cucina di Adelina, niente bagno a mare, niente commissariato per una settimana almeno.

Na camurrìa senza fine.

Stava assittato fuori alla veranda a leggere il quotidiano con l’unica tazzina di caffè che poteva bere al giorno davanti, quando sentì le mani di Livia sulle spalle.

Sarebbe ripartita quel giorno stesso, spinta anche dall’insistenza sua.

Si sentiva un fìtuso Salvo, per la pressione che le aveva messo addosso. Doveva parlarle e lo sapeva, ma quando entravano in gioco quelle cose strane che la gente chiama _sentimenti_ il suo cervello si catafotteva e nenti, si paralizzava, come aveva avuto modo di constatare già qualche giorno prima all’ospedale.

_No Montalbano, non ci devi chiù pensare a quella cosa_.

La facenna era strana assai, se ne rendeva conto. Continuare a stare con Livia significava sicuramente la certezza di avere qualcuno che lo amava, magari a distanza ma c’era.

Il problema erano gli altri pìnseri ca aveva nella capa a dargli il tormento e che tentava di scordare. Solo che negli ultimi giorni si era fatto magari più difficile.

Il volto di Mimì Augello gli si parò di fronte e lui scosse la testa come a voler scacciare una mosca.

“Sei sicuro che non sia un problema che io vada via?” gli domandò Livia per l’ennesima volta, riportandolo alla realtà.

“Ma no, te l’ho già detto. Hai già preso tutti ‘sti giorni di permesso per venire qua a fare l’infermiera”. Lei lo guardò un po’ preoccupata. “Non starò da solo, sto molto meglio” aggiunse, e la vide ridacchiare.

“Quello lo so. Tutto il commissariato si sta facendo in quattro per te, Adelina sta sempre a portata d’orecchio e tu e Mimì vi sentite venti volte al giorno!” concluse ridendo e strappandogli un sorriso. “A proposito, ma verrà a tenerti compagnia a cena una di queste sere o continuerà a rimandare?”

Eh. Ca il punto proprio quello era.

Mimì aveva rimandato per due sere l’invito a cena di Livia. Salvo s’incassò sulla sedia. “Che ne sacciu io. Tutto mo deve travagghiare” borbottò.

Il motivo era un altro.

Il suo vicecommissario stava rimandando apposta perché stava Livia e nella capa sua, Montalbano non gli dava manco torto.

E qualche ora dopo, mentre Salvo la guardava salire sul taxi fermo sull’uscio di casa, si sentì veramente una merda.

Il primo a svegliarsi, quella mattina in ospedale, fu Mimì. Aprì gli occhi perché si sentiva la gamba addormentata e quando realizzò dov’era e con chi era quasi venne voglia di abbaniare, tirare un urlo.

Era ancora molto presto, pensò vedendo la luce scarsa che trasìva dalla tapparella mezza abbassata.

Tra tutte le volte che aveva immaginato di dividere un letto col commissario e bisognava dirlo, poche non erano, di certo non si era immaginato un letto d’ospedale, Salvo mezzo catafero e soprattutto ancora tutti vestiti.

_Ma che minchia è stata sta cosa_ , stava pìnsando. Lui e Salvo dormire insieme, lui che gli bacia la mano… non stava a capìri più nenti.

_Quella mi pare che è stata la morfina_.

Spostò lo sguardo sul fondo del letto e vide che Salvo nella notte aveva messo una gamba sulle sue. Anche dopo una sparatina e con le flebo attaccate a quanto pare si pigliava tutto il letto. Aveva sentito Livia lamentarsene spesso, delle sue manie espansionistiche notturne.

Gli si strinse un po’ lo stomaco.

Lasciò la gamba dov’era perché aveva paura di svegliarlo, e visto che la situazione era quella che era e Mimì non voleva lasciarsela scappare, si girò finalmente a taliare il commissario al suo fianco.

Solo per trovarlo già sveglio che lo taliava a sua volta.

Si scantò. “Minchia Salvo, non m’ero accorto che eri sveglio già” gli sussurrò.

L’altro alzò picca le spalle in risposta. Lentamente, tolse la gamba da sopra le sue e fece una smorfia di dolore.

Mimì se ne accorse. “Male ti senti? Aspetta, chiamo il dottore”, aggiunse ben felice ora che era sveglio anche lui di togliersi da quella situazione di imbarazzo.

La mano di Salvo lo fermò prendendogli il polso. Fece no con la testa e Mimì si ridistese al suo fianco.

“Sto… meglio” mormorò Salvo con un filo di voce. “Mi fa solo male il fianco” concluse. Mimì annuì, guardo la flebo e si accorse che era agli sgoccioli. L’effetto dell’antidolorifico doveva star finendo.

“Grazie per… per essere rimasto” aggiunse, senza guardarlo direttamente negli occhi.

Il vicecommissario sospirò. “Salvo, che grazie”.

Solo allora si rese conto che la mano dal polso suo Salvo non l’aveva mica tolta.

“Ti ho trovato io” mormorò, mentre ruotava il braccio. Chiuse le dita e le punte sfiorarono la mano di Salvo. Se gli diede fastidio non lo fece vedere.

Il commissario lo guardò interrogativo.

“Catarella ha chiamato me per segnalare la sparatoria. Ho capito subito e sono venuto da te”, gli rivelò. “Manco il pigiama mi sono tolto” aggiunse ridacchiando.

Montalbano aggrottò le sopracciglia. “Col pigiama dormi tu?” gli chiese.

Fu la volta di Mimì di aggrottare le sopracciglia. “Beh certo. Ca tu come dormi?”

Salvo ridacchio. “Non t’immaginavo col pigiama”.

“E perché, come m’immaginavi?” ribattè subito Mimì malizioso, ma si morse la lingua un secondo dopo.

_Ca allora ti sei proprio rincoglionito Mimì!_ si disse.

È che avere Salvo Montalbano accanto in un letto non aiutava manco per sbaglio il suo già scarso autocontrollo. Vederlo sveglio e sentirlo parlare poi, pareva star sciogliendo tutti i muscoli che manco si era accorto di avere in tensione.

E poi, Mimì era abituato a prendersela una cosa quando la voleva e con Salvo sto pìnsero non lo poteva proprio fare.

Domenico Augello mai si sarebbe sentito all’altezza di Salvo Montalbano, questa era la verità.

“Mimì…” lo chiamo l’altro dopo qualche minuto d’imbarazzato silenzio. Le dita di Salvo si erano spostate dal polso alla sua mano.

Il vice lo taliò. “Di certo non co sto pigiama fìtuso addosso” concluse il commissario.

“Cornuto!” esclamò Mimì ma ridendo insieme, ca Salvo quando voleva sapeva essere proprio stronzo.

Salvo lo guardò ridere e rise pure lui appresso.

Non era normale e lo sapeva, che si sentiva così bene col vice a cinque centimetri dalla faccia sua. Era consapevole di tutte le estremità del corpo dell’altro attaccate alle sue: il fianco, i muscoli della gamba, i capelli sul suo stesso cuscino.

Salvo vedeva chiaramente quello che il suo vice era diventato per lui. Ci aveva messo davvero parecchio ad ammetterlo a se stesso, ma alla fine, per quanto potesse nascondersi, la verità quella era.

L’aveva fatto preoccupare davvero, glielo leggeva in faccia; quelle braccia che aveva sentito stringerlo quando stava svenendo erano le sue. Sperò solo di non aver detto qualche minchiata in quel momento.

“Mi hai fatto scantare, Salvo…” cominciò, quasi come se gli avesse letto nella mente. “Sono arrivato e ti ho visto tutto pieno di sangue… parevi morto”.

Gli strinse chiu la mano. S’immaginò la scena al contrario, lui che trovava Mimì in quelle condizioni. Non riusciva manco a pìnsarci, ad una cosa così.

_Mi pare ca sono proprio fottuto_.

Mimì aveva continuato a parlare. “E allora avevo già chiamato l’ambulanza e non pareva arrivare mai…”

“Mimì” lo richiamò e ch’esso si ammucciò. “Mimì, ci sei riuscito. M’hai salvato. Mo’ finiscila”.

Augello annuì. “Pure in quel momento mi hai chiamato Mimì. Due volte”.

Alla fine gliel’aveva detto.

Vide Salvo guardarlo attentamente e continuò, ancora in imbarazzo anche se non sapeva perché. “Ero la… insomma ti stavo tenendo e nenti, mi hai nominato due volte ma non eri lucido. Solo in mio nome e basta. E pensare che nemmeno mi volevi chiamare Mimì, all’inizio” concluse, con una punta di malinconia nella voce.

Si sentì stringere la mano ancora di più. “Cambiano le cose”, gli rispose il commissario. “Cambiano Mimì, anche se a volte non possono andare proprio come vorremmo”.

Nella sua mente, il vice si trovò a concordare. Poi aggrottò le sopracciglia e lo guardò. “Che vuoi dire Salvo?”

L’altro non lo taliava. Aveva cominciato a sentire il palmo sudato contro il suo. “Nenti Mimì, lascia perdere”.

“E no Salvo, per una volta finisci una frase” insistette, improvvisamente agitato, cosa che non sfuggì magari a Montalbano.

“Mimì, t’ho detto nenti! Che cammurìa”.

Augello aveva la gola secca. D’impeto, prese la mano del commissario e se la portò alle labbra, imitando il suo gesto della sera prima. Ne baciò il dorso, a labbra chiuse. Salvo non disse una parola né la tirò indietro.

E allora Mimì continuò rigirandosela tra le mani e posando un altro bacio sul palmo.

“È vero. A volte le cose non possono andare proprio come vorremmo”.

Sentì Salvo trattenere il fiato. Per poi rilasciarlo in una domanda che il fiato lo fece trattenere a lui. “Abbiamo un problema noi due?”

Secco. Perché Salvo Montalbano di quella roba che gli altri chiamavano _sentimenti_ non ci capiva nenti e nenti capiva di come dovesse fare a capire se Mimì… se magari Mimì….

Basta. Se doveva catafottersi completamente, si sarebbero catafottuti in due.

Mimì lo guardò senza capire, gli lasciò la mano. Salvò lesse nel suo sguardo però tanticchia di agitazione.

“Che problema?”

“Un problema”.

“Salvo, stai babbiando?”

“Ti pare ca sto babbiando?”

L’altro pareva incredulo. “Ma che minchia dici Salvo, non sta nessun proble-”

“Ahh Mimì, finiscila. Na volta ca sono serio, rispùnni”.

Lo vide deglutire. Il pomo d’Adamo fece su e giù un paio di volte e Salvo lo guardò ipnotizzato. Pareva spavaldo, lui, ma non lo era mancu per sbaglio. Sentiva che il cuore pareva esplodere, tanto che la ferita al fianco aveva cominciato a pulsare più forte.

Mimì si alzò con un colpo di reni e si mise assittato sul letto. Si girò a guardarlo di sbieco, puntandogli l’indice contro. “Forse ci sta, nu problema. Ca tu si cretino”.

Montalbano indurì impercettibilmente il viso. Mimì vacillò.

“Va bene, _Augello_. Finiamola qua. Mi chiami il dottore per cortesia?”

Mimì era quasi paralizzato. Si alzò dal letto e cominciò a camminare avanti e arrìeri nella càmmara. Non poteva credere che Salvo stesse parlando di loro due.

Aveva capito tutto? Lo voleva magari far trasferire? Si era accorto delle sue attenzioni, delle sue scuse per stargli più vicino possibile?

Mimì cominciò a sudare freddo. Ma Domenico Augello non era un vigliacco, quindi se doveva catafottersi, l’avrebbe fatto completamente.

“Scusa Salvo, non ti sto capendo. Ma che stai dicendo?”

Si taliarono in silenzio. “Ah, non mi capisti?” gli rispose.

Augello si passò una mano tra i capelli, sempre più nervoso. “Eh no, Salvo”.

“E nenti Mimì, ca quante storie fai. Se non capisci, lascia perdere” concluse spicciolo.

Dal canto suo, Salvo avrebbe preferito trovarsi in mezzo ad un’altra sparatina piuttosto che continuare quella minchia di conversazione.

_Ma che m’è venuto in testa di cominciare a parlare di sta cretinata, ca questo tra poco collassa e…_

E poi Mimì cominciò a ridacchiare, sicuramente era il principio d’una risata isterica. “Salvo, forse io un problema con te lo tengo. Ma non so se è lo stesso che dici tu”.

Montalbano stette al gioco. Sembravano proprio due minchia di poliziotti: nessuno che voleva fare un passo falso. “Quanto grave è sta minchia di problema a te?”

Mimì si assittò alla sedia vicino al letto e gli puntò di nuovo l’indice contro. “A te?”

“Ahh Mimì, che è un interrogatorio?”

“Magari io ti posso domandare lo stesso!” ribattè il vice, non nascondendo un sorriso.

“Vabè Mimì, abbiamo un problema, mi sono levato il pìnsiero, magari tu te lo sei levato, o no?”

L’aveva lasciata cadere così la frase. Nella capa sua, era stato molto più facile.

L’altro aveva smesso di ridacchiare e s’era fatto di colpo di nuovo serio. “Salvo, mi guardi un attimo per cortesia?” e l’altro obbedì istintivamente. Alzò gli occhi su di lui. Non si permetteva mai di pensare certe cose ma il vice, pure con quel pigiama orrendo addosso e i capelli da pazzo, mai gli era parso così… beh. Gli si annodò di nuovo la gola.

“Salvo, cosa seria è”, concluse. E quello lo stutò.

Mimì Augello non sapeva se cominciare a piangere come un pupo, a ridere istericamente come aveva già cominciato a fare o prendere qualcosa di pesante e darla in testa a Salvo, ferito o no.

Due anni. Due anni aveva aspettato e finto e ora quel cornuto di Salvo prendeva il discorso così, quando manco poteva buttarlo sopra un letto e –

Sbattè le palpebre più volte, Mimì. Dopo la sua ultima frase, Montalbano sembrava essersi zittito, finalmente.

_Cornuto_.

Ma poi Augello vide che _effettivamente_ Salvo su un letto c’era già, ca erano soli e soprattutto…

_Minchia, ma quindi sto grandissimo fìtuso pensa le stesse cose che penso io e manco mai nenti m’ha detto?_

“E quindi Montalbano, quale onore” cominciò, mentre si avvicinava tanticchia di più.

“Onore? Ma che minchia dici?” esclamò l’altro.

Mimì annuì. “Onore, onore… ma poi con me, Domenico Augello?”

“Ahhh Mimì, basta così. Chiama il dottore va”.

Mimì non potè fare a meno di notare che Salvo si stava agitando tanticchia e questo lo faceva ancora più ridere. Per una volta sembrava Mimì più padrone della situazione che il pragmatico commissario Montalbano. Che di certo, in quelle situazioni pragmatico non era proprio.

“Ma che stai facenno?” gli chiese quando ormai Mimì era non solo di nuovo seduto sul letto, ma aveva piantato le braccia ai lati suoi, chiudendolo.

“E Salvo, a me i problemi mica mi piacciono e manco a tia. Lo risolvo”.

Solo allora lo vide sorridere. Salvo Montalbano gli stava sorridendo e stavolta sapeva che non era per babbiarlo.

“Fìtuso”, gli disse a due centimetri dalle labbra.

“Magari tu”, gli rispose Mimì un secondo prima di sfiorargli le labbra con le sue. Gli occhi di Salvo gli parevano ancora più grandi visti così da vicino.

Sentì immediatamente la mano di Salvo, quella libera dalla flebo, raggiungergli la nuca e artigliargli i capelli. Se possibile quel gesto lo fece eccitare magari di più e premette le labbra con maggiore forza. Il bacio divenne più inteso, Mimì gli morse un labbro e dopo un attimo Salvo fece lo stesso, ma sul mento.

“Sta barba…” lo sentì mormorare mentre tornava sulle labbra con una piccola scia di baci.

“Cosa?” chiese Mimì, sollevandosi tanticchia.

Salvo scosse la testa, riportandoselo vicino. “Nenti”.

E poi dal corridoio sentirono delle voci terribilmente vicine alla porta. L’inconfondibile voce di Catarella spiccava tra tutte.

Mimì si alzò così velocemente ca quasi si portava appresso la seggia.

Un attimo dopo la porta si aprì e mezzo commissariato di Vìgata trasì.

“Dottori, dottori!” esclamò Catarella correndo al cappezzale del commissario in lacrime e quasi buttando a terra Mimì che era ancora impalato lì vicino.

Fazio osservò la scena, muto, ma dentro gli stava per scappare na risata.

Tenevano una faccia, quei due.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo non doveva andare così: doveva essere quello conclusivo e invece non lo è, lo sarà il prossimo, ed era leggermente diverso. Ma poi non lo so, questi due fanno un po' di testa loro e alla fine li ho lasciati fare - ha senso?
> 
> Ringrazio "Il Camilleri-dizionario" che un po' di aiuto con il siciliano lo da.
> 
> Spero vi piaccia,  
> alla prossima!


End file.
